Shadamy shorts
by Admiralkirk
Summary: Just a collection of Shadamy shorts, more specific information on the first page(don't expect reliable updates cause this will update whenever I get an idea) Rating subject to change. Various genres.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So like I said I'm doing ones shots for Shadamy.**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone again for reviewing on my first Fic and letting me know how much you enjoyed it. I also appreciate the kinda words from you guys on the last chapter and I'm glad I was able to get some emotions out of ya.**

 **So this isn't actually a story it's actually just me explaining how this will work. I know anyone who clicked on the story will see something like "Some fics I made of Shadamy… blah blah blah" but here's what it is more specifically.**

 **Every single one will be one shots either by itself or a part one and two. The description for the one shots will be on the actual page itself so if you didn't like the description of the specific chapter then you can go without having to read very far. Second some of these(idk yet) may be connected to my Shadamy story and if they are I will specifically say so. Third these will be various genres and themes so I'll try to remember to let you know what's in it too.**

 **I may be forgetting something but meh, anyway like I said this is only so you all know what's up and coming. If you previously read my last story thanks for the continued support and if you stumbled on this go ahead and see my first story, or not idc.**

 **So hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Drunken confessions

**A/N Hey here's first one shot, so basically a lot of these ideas I got looking at google images, I don't take ownership of some of the ideas coming in the stories I just saw them and thought "Hmmm, wonder what the story is there"**

 **On a side note I recently found myself looking u Fiona and never realized(Oh wow in the few weeks of being in this fandom I never realized this, such a long time to be oblivious) tht people have some stuff for her and tails and to be honest the age difference still is a bit odd but all that can be fixed if you go in the future a bit. ANYWAY back to my point, I was inspired by some drawings and thought of mayb trying something with them. It may be awhile until I try but just wanted to ask and see what you guys thought. Me doing a Fiona and Tails(in the future when both are much more appropriate ages) how's that sound?**

 **Not connected to my story**

 **Description**

 **Everyone celebrates another victory against Eggman, people get smashed and pent up emotions arise.**

 **So here we go…**

"Cheers to another win against Eggman!" the group said raising their glasses.

Like the group of Mobians had said they beat Eggman again and were having an after party at Sonics place. Just about everyone was there having fun without a care.

Although one person stayed back and simply drank watching these people who insisted on making him be here. He'd rather be alone but if he tried to leave someone would stop him and make him stay. So he decided to do the next best thing and just stay away from them all and wait for this thing to finally end.

He tried to remember how he got here…

"You're beat again Eggman, give up already!' Sonic yelled.

"I may be beaten but as you always seem to forget I have a way out" Eggman laughed hitting a button in his pod and was sucked into the floor. Before anyone could follow the hole it closed and Knuckles growled "Damn it, he got away again!"

"Man you'd think we'd have figured out that he does that every time by now" Sonic said scratching his head.

Shadow just scoffed and began to walk away but was stopped "Hey Shad, I was thinking, we should all celebrate for this win Wanna come?"

The dark hedgehog looked back with a face that had all the signs that he didn't care and wanted him to go away.

"You realize you are asking me right, piss off" he growled about to turn again.

"Aww come on Shadow, you helped we all want you to have fun man" Sonic begged.

"No"

"Come on please" he begged more, his hands clenched.

"NO"

"I'll drag you there" Sonic said now acting like a child.

"Drag me and I'll impale you with a spear" he growled louder.

Sonic rolled his eyes crossing his arms "You're such a downer you know that?"

"What the hell do I care what you think? We may both work to keep the world safe but it ends there" Shadow explained how he saw things.

"That's because you don't try" Sonic shot back.

"Maybe because you annoy the shit out of me and I don't need you" Shadow growled back.

All around them their friends watched the one hundredth some-odd fight the two hedgehogs had gotten into over the years. Tails was scared if he interfered he'd be yelled at too, Amy wanted them to stop so they get ready for the party. Knuckles was getting angry at the arguing hedgehogs and approached.

Knuckles tried to intervene and got between the two raging hogs.

"Guys shut up and leave it be. If Shadow wants to be by himself that's his choice, nobody bugs me about how I life on Angel island by myself"

Sonic sighed but said "Ya but you come and hangout with us sometimes, he just avoids us"

"So what's the problem with that Sonic. I'm the first to admit you are kinda annoying. You are a good guy but just a little annoying sometimes. Besides it's a free world, thanks to our efforts, so he can do what he wants" Knuckles said agreeing with the dark hedgehog.

Shadow smirked with a huff but Knuckles turned "And you, don't take this the wrong way but you are a bit hard to get along with and should be thankful that the guy you hate so much wants to try and be your friend. Like I said though, you can choose, and trust me when I say I like my alone time too"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the echidna "I choose to leave, see ya" he waved walking away. Behind him Sonic rolled his eyes and walked away too.

Everyone followed the blue hedgehog, he tried to calm down and said "We should call everyone else to come too"

Shadow was just about to pull out his chaos emerald and teleport away when he felt a gentle hand grab his arm. His head jerked that way ready to attack but paused seeing the scared face of Amy.

He loosened up pulling away his arm from her grip "What?" he asked rudely.

"Shadow I know you said no already, but seriously think about it ok. I'm sure it will be fun"

Shadow made no promises just taking a short stare at the girl before teleporting away.

Later…

Shadow stood at the top of a building somewhere in Westopolis and thought about today, first of how annoying Sonic was then of Amy's request. Something about her request made him think about it more then he wanted to.

Why was he even considering it, it was a stupid party?

He felt his phone buzz and looked down seeing it was Rouge.

"Hey Shad, I know you know this already, but the party is starting soon, it's your last chance to try and have fun ;)"

He rolled his eyes but received another text from Amy as well.

"Hey if the prospect of fun isn't enough for you to come then how about the beer?"

That lifted his metaphorical interest meter and after a moment of texting he sighed rolling his eyes at how stupid he felt.

"Fine I'll be there, for how long I don't know"

After a few seconds he received…

"Yay it's gonna be so fun!"

He groaned and prepared to run to Sonics place…

Present…

"Right…" he said remembering the events finally looking at his drink again. He had to admit the party had been fun, had he been apart of anything. He sat back the entire night, watching as everyone slowly got more and more drunk through the afternoon.

He watched as Amy tried to hit on Sonic again for the sixth time this afternoon.

"Hey Sonic guess what's pink and cute and wants you?" her pick-up lines had degraded through the night due to the alcohol.

"Amy please stop, how many times do I have to tell you. It's not happening" Sonic was clearly trying hard not to lose his temper but this being her sixth attempt tonight and his drunkenness made it very hard.

"Come on Sonic, why won't you een try it!?" she complained now poking his chest.

"Because I don't have those feelings for you, end of story. Get over it" he said a bit louder then normal.

"You never even give it a chance!" she yelled back.

"I have, trust me I really have thought about it, and there's no romantic feelings there. Now drop it Amy for good or I might have to do something more drastic" the hedgehog threatened making her recoil back fearfully at what he might mean.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, if you keep it up I might just have to stop seeing you outright" he said harshly.

She looked away from him not liking to hear that and said "How can you be so cruel"

"I've tried to be nice for years, you haven't gotten that hint. I can't handle it anymore Ames, I'm serious. I really value your friendship and you being on the team but there's only so much I can take" Sonic had a mixture of anger and compassion in his voice.

Both hedgehogs were quiet until Amy backed down and walked away making Sonic sigh and slouch his shoulders. He clearly had a hard time doing it but also showed he held no regrets of finally speaking his mind.

Shadow finished off his own drink and decided that was enough for him, everyone was hammered enough by now that he could get away easily and made his way for the door.

To his luck nobody noticed him leave until he closed the door. Nobody stopped him which was perfectly fine for him, so he walked home.

He felt an enormous amount of pressure off his chest leaving and found himself slightly wobbling but he had grown a tolerance over the years.

As he walked he heard something, it felt like someone sucking in air harshly.

His ears flicked ahead and looked forward into the darkness. Ahead of him he could see pink and instantly knew who it was. He listened more closely now walking a bit faster to catch up.

He could tell they were sobs and knew what she was crying about. After the argument he watched there was no other reason.

He groaned to himself and approached "Hey… you ok?"

She froze and quickly wiped away her tears in a futile attempt to lie "Y-yes… I'm fine" her slurring and hiccupping making her lie entirely impossible to believe.

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes "No you aren't, I saw your… conversation with Faker. I know what happened"

He still stood behind her and saw her shoulders slouch and allow herself to sniff and cry again.

"Why is he so cruel!?" Amy asked turning to him her emerald eyes spilling out tears.

Shadow found it hard to look at her while she was like this and crossed his arms.

"He has a point Rose, you should respect his wishes" his obvious lack of compassion showing.

"He never even tried make it work, all he's ever done since day one is push me away!" she screamed.

Shadow scoffed rolling his eyes "Ya and you should have taken that as a sign. But no you kept going back to him expecting something different to happen. That is the textbook definition of insanity"

"I'm not insane!" She screamed now angry with him. Her tears stopped as she was filled with rage.

Shadow knew exactly what he was doing and crossed his arms "Well if you don't believe me then keep doing it. Lose your friend and continue to hurt yourself. Or be smart and be happy with what you have and cherish his friendship. Trust me when I say I partially know how it will feel for him to force you away"

"I don't care, he'll love me!" Amy shrieked.

"He loves you like a sister. Let's just say it's better then anything I have. Be happy with it" he said seriously trying to make her understand.

"But I don't want that!"

"But he does, and if you truly care about him then you should realize that what he wants is more important then what you want" Shadow growled finally making his final point.

She stared at him for awhile nearly losing her balance a few times. Her eyes filled with fire until they quickly lowered and her face turned depressed. She sighed "You…. you are right…"

Despite the revelation she didn't look happy about it and started to cry again "Nobody will love me"

Shadow sighed "I' sure of the billions of people on the planet someone will love you. Just need to broaden your scopes for more then just the Faker"

She looked up at him, he was right. It was astronomically impossible that there wasn't a compatible person for her somewhere.

She lightly smiled "I guess you are right…." Still depressed though she walked home and stumbled heavily.

Shadow watched until she nearly walked into the street. There was no way she was getting home safely.

He quickly came up behind her again as she was about to fall over and grabbed her shoulders "You need help"

"No I…"

"Just be quiet and accept the help" he said softly like he were trying to keep it secret. He was now beside her helping the female walk.

After that she didn't resist and Shadow felt awkward yet also warm. He had no idea, maybe because she was leaning on him or because his hands were…. ON HER HIPS!

He quickly repositioned them so as not to crossing boundaries and soon they got home.

He took the key from her grasp when she tried to unlock the door and opened it with ease letting her inside and following.

He placed the key on a nearby table and said "There you are home. You better head to bed" he nodded.

"Nah come in a bit" she waved him further inside.

"No" he flatly said.

She tried to reach for his arm to pull her but he easily avoided her grasp. Although she leaned too far forward and fell into the black hedgehog. He also easily caught her and said "Yes you need sleep"

"Let me go" she yeled though it was no use to resist. He carried her heaving the female onto his shoulder "Which ones your room?"

"Not telling" although it sounded like delaying the invite le her mind actually thought not telling him would be able to halt his progress.

He just shrugged and started checking rooms until he found hers.

"Are you some kind of super genius?"

"No"

"How'd you find my room?"

"I opened doors" Shadow flatly said again.

After that he walked her to the bed and put her in it, not to gently either.

Oddly she giggled and grabbed his arm successfully this time and hummed "Why'd you personally take me to bed Shadow?" her smirk meant something he didn't like. This was not about to happen.

She pulled hi down, or as much as he'd allow, with his arm and said "Come on, we're both drunk and I've decided Sonic isn't worth my time"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the offer and pulled his arm away "No"

"You say no a lot, try saying yes" she giggled trying to grab him again to no avail.

"Still no"

"Aww come on, you probably would like to get some" she crawled toward him on the bed trying to be seductive but failed as it looked awkward.

Shadow sighed "No, you're drunk and ot thinking clearly. I garentee in the morning you'd regret the descision or forget what even happened and be confused"

"Why do you care anyway, you only came to the party to drink anyway" she snapped angry that he wasn't so easily seduced.

Shadow just shook his head disappointed with her "Because I respect you dammit, I respect all of you"

"You have a terrible way of showing it" Amy growled.

"I said I respected you, doesn't make us friends" he scoffed.

"Why won't you take a chance to get laid!?" she yelled.

"Because I know you want your first time to be special, and that you wouldn't want it to be me. Because you are the only person I truly care of what you think of me!" he said revealing too much.

Her eyes widened not expecting the words to escape his mouth "You actually care what I think?"

He looked away silently and after a short moment of her green eyes burning into his soul he nodded "Yes"

He turned to leave wanting to leave it at that and try to understand why he said that at all but her heard voice.

"Wait… why?"

He stopped, not entirely sure either. He tried to think but something made him want to turn and look at her again so that being his only instinct he followed it.

Her eyes in the darkness caught his view first then the emotion in them.

He sighed and staring directly at her softly breathed out "I don't know… all I know is I do"

There was more deafening silence, neither had any idea what was happening, why it was happening or how to respond to one another. There were only two things going on Shadow's head, one half telling him to keep talking and the other to walk away and escape this unknown situation, feelings and those eyes that burrowed through him.

"Shadow…"

He quickly turned away hearing her voice feeling strange feelings in his chest and walked away. He could hear the female get out of her bed to follow but he kept walking this time to the front door.

"Wait, Shadow talk to me" she gasped catching his arm.

Shadow tried to snatch his arm back but ended up pulling her with him so she fell over. His quick reactions allowed him to catch her mere inches from the floor.

He pulled her back into a standing position having accidentally caught her by the chest. He tried to cover up his face by turning and saying "You need to sleep"

"Not until you explain" she demanded. Her voice wasn't angry, he could feel fear, confusion and curiosity from her.

"There's nothing to explain, because I don't know what I'm supposed to say" he growled turning, his understanding of the situation made it hard for him to predict would happen and that angered him.

Amy shook her head "Shadow you aren't 'supposed' to say anything, you need to say what you want to say"

"That's stupid" he stated his mind.

"No it's not, feelings are not stupid" she poked his white chest.

He looked down at his for a bit longer then he wanted "emotions keep you from making rational decisions?"

"Sometimes rational thinking is wrong" she argued back now in his face. Normally she'd shrink at his presence and especially his anger but the booze was making her think differently.

"Like when?" he challenged.

"Like when it comes to emotions" her answer kinda going in a circle.

Shadow scoffed looking away crossing his arms.

"You are just afraid" she suddenly accused making him stare at her with burning orbs.

"I'm…. not… AFRAID!" the last worked he roughly poked her chest as well actually hurting her slightly and forcing her backwards a step.

"Oh ya then explore those emotions" she stepped right back up to him not backing down, she hardly even knew what she was fighting him about.

The male hedgehogs fists clenched hard looking down at the female who he could easily overpower in a second. Her eyes bore into his own both trying to intimidate the other over an argument neither fully understood.

Before he could even realize what happened though he grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his before taking a step back utterly confused at what he had done.

The pink hedgehog had gasped at his kiss and stood their frozen in place.

He had just become her first kiss and somehow she…. Wasn't angry.

On the other hand Shadow was looking away intensely string at the wall in confusion. He couldn't see at all he was so focused on what happened. He kissed Amy, why? What happened to him. Once moment he was pissed off then suddenly pulled her in for a kiss, he didn't understand and that scared him the most.

"You…you?" Amy squeaked out.

He said nothing and walked for the door at a fast pace.

"Hey wait!?" she said confused now feeling life in her legs again trying to go after him.

He didn't speak, in fact he couldn't speak, he was so flustered, embarrassed, scared and all around confused he barely heard her speak after the first sentence.

Without missing a step he pulled out his chaos emerald and teleported away before the pink hedgehog could reach him and he was gone.

He reappeared in a nearby park and all the wind left his lungs struggling to stand, he leaned on a nearby tree panting hard. He felt like he'd hyperventilate.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself staring into the darkness, the quiet calming darkness.

His mind ran through the events like a movie constantly replaying, his eyes darting around.

He actually started to shake cause he was so scared of himself. Never had he lost control like that and done something without commanding himself to do it. He'd never lost control of a situation due to…. Emotions.

He stopped at the word that Amy had used before. Was that what it was like to be run by your emotions?

It could be the only answer, as he had never felt anything quite like. Finally understanding a bit he was able to breath and think more clearly, the fuzzy flashbacks becoming more vivid and…. Soothing?

She had been so soft, so vulnerable…. So warm…. So beautiful… WHAT!?

He smacked his head growling in rage at himself.

"This is Rose we are talking about! Why would I ever like her like that!?"He asked himself. Unfortunately he couldn't figure out why nor could he tell him to stop feeling that way.

Suddenly he tried to think of what she thought.

"She probably is pissed off at me, she loves Sonic and I just stole her first kiss…. Wait how do I know that? Was I actually listening when she rants about him… FUCK WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

He could imagine her now crying because something so special to her had gone to the wrong person, he felt guilt for that but wondered why, once again why did he care what she thought?

The question rn through his mind again and again, in Amy's voice of course. He ground his teeth hearing it over and over again until he finally turned and punched the tree breaking the bark and traveling about half an inch into the trunk.

The pain was nothing compared to the battle in his mind.

"Why do you care what I think?" he heard her sweet voice ask.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he yelled aloud.

His nails dug into his head in frustration wanting no more then to make all of what he did disappear. When he quickly came to the conclusion that wouldn't happen he tried to scratch the memories from his mind almost causing himself to bleed.

The pain only made him angrier, so much so he was starting to glow red.

He just barely realized and took deep breaths to relieve his mind and body of negative energy.

This helped calm him down all around as well enough that he was able to fall back and sit against the trunk of tree breathing hard.

"Why did I do that?" he asked himself far more calmly now.

"I know I did it because of emotions…. But what emotions?" he stared at his hands hoping they'd give him answers.

He remembered back to when he first met the pink girl, she hugged him from behind, he tried running it through his head, what happened there?

"She hugged me, I was surprised…. I turned slowly…. I felt something in my chest… wait right there" he spoke to himself.

"It was the same as the feeling I had right before I kissed her except not as strong at the time" it was finally starting to come to him.

It was warm, filling and made him want to smile. It made his heart beat increase. It made his legs weak and makes his mind mess up or second guess himself. What could cause such strange reactions?

He tried to think hard until he once again remembered a word he had just used.

"She loves Sonic…. But…. I've heard this emotion explained… by her no less…. What'd she say?" he tried to remember one of her crazy rants about how she loved Sonic and that seeing him made her legs weak and blah blah blah.

Everything he had just described as his own feeling sounded like what she said before as well. It took him a second but eventually he breathed out "Do I… love her?"

"No that's stupid, we rarely talk. She's so annoying and likes Sonic anyway" he thought but then re thought "But she's so…. Cutely annoying… and Sonic doesn't like her and she knows it"

"Did I… did I just take advantage of Sonic putting down her attempts for good?" had he really just done all that, the walk home, helping her to bed, actually staying longer then he wanted and finally kissing her because he subconsciously saw an opening?

It made sense, as soon as she left the party he did as well, he responded to her cries even though he'd never do that either. Then he purposely tried to make her understand she should give up on Sonic and find someone new too. Everything he had done up built up to that kiss he didn't even know he wanted.

Finally having clarity on it all made him calm down more, but more importantly he felt good realizing what had been hiding from himself. Somehow knowing he actually cared about something made him smile. He always had a fear of being different from everyone else, especially due to the alien blood in his veins. Now he knew he was normal… ish.

Suddenly he realized he had left Amy like that, confused and frozen in place. He gasped hopping up and looked for the chaos emerald he dropped trying to figure all this out and easily found it glowing in the grass.

He teleported back to her home and found her nowhere to be seen in the front yard. The door was closed now unlike he how left it. It was unlocked, she must have forgot to lock up in her state, whatever it may be.

He knew it was kinda wrong but he let himself in and looked around. Everything was the same when he flicked the lights on and walked around. He feared she went out after him but he heard soft snoring and turned to the noise.

He found the girl on her couch sleeping in an upright position and slowly approached. Knowing his feelings now he admired her sleeping form, she looked peaceful and content in her sleep.

It made him wonder if she had passed out, or fallen asleep on her own, but more importantly he worried now that she might forget what happened tonight due to the alcohol.

If she did how could he tell her? She'd wake up in the morning find him in her house and suddenly tell her he loves her. If she forgot what Sonic said to her it would be even worse.

He tried to think of a million ways to tell her but decided to get up and find a note or paper. He found a paper and a pencil and wrote down something quick and simple before taping it to the fridge.

He took one last look at the female and felt more in control again, either she'd remember and he could explain or she'd forget and make things more complicated.

He stood over her and ran a finger through her quills gently "You need someone who will love you, I truly hope you remember Rose. More importantly I hope you approve" he whispered.

He let himself out leaving her house for he rest of the night and headed for home.

In the morning…

Shadow hadn't slept the entire night, he was too nervous, excited and scared to do so. It had been the slowest night of his life waiting for hours trying to make the time pass faster. TV, movies, internet, reading. Nothing had worked so it had been painfully slow.

He stared at the phone hoping she'd call.

He hoped the note vague enough to insight interest but sound creepy.

" _Amy, if you remember last night call me. If not then I'll still explain-Shadow_. _P.S nothing majorly regrettable happened"_

If she didn't the story would go differently, he would have to tell her somehow another time.

He hoped that would be enough so he stared at the phone.

His ears twitched and his heart beat skipped a few times hearing the phone start to jingle.

He gulped "Moment of truth" he said to himself reaching for it and putting his hear to the it hesitantly asked "Hello?"

 **END SCENE!**

 **I thought it would be cooler if I let you peoples decide what happens. Totally up to you on what you believe happens. Will she forget and make things complicated or remember and stuff happens(Stuff that may be positive or negative)**

 **SO tell me what ya'll think by writing something down in that good ol' review review box and punch that 'review' button in the face. Let me know if it's a decent one shot because I got more and junk. And also let e know what you think should happen.**

 **Personally I feel like it's missing something, if I figure it out I'll fix it later.**

 **Also like I said above I got an idea for a Fiona and Tails story so let me know if you think that be worth the time.**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk**


	3. Watch from afar

**A/N Man it's been awhile, I'm sorry it's been awhile I honestly got caught up playing a lot of league of legends, and work and also A LOT of writer block. I'm also having a hard time just making ideas to forward stuff. At the time of this I actually have my Fiona story and another shadow and amy one shot are half done, I just have no idea what to do or how to progress.**

 **So sorry about that(I sure nobody really cares.)**

 **Description: Shadow has been helping Amy with her troubles, everytime Sonic turns her down he is there to comfort her, after awhile he finds himself actually wanting to make her feel better and wishes she would break free of her viscious cycle or sadness. One day he might finally find a chance to tell her how much he truly cares and help her break free.**

 **GenreRomance(Duh) Hurt/comfort**

"Watching, that's all I ever do… watch, wait, listen. The wait for it all to start again"

To many times to count Shadow watched as Amy chased Sonic. It was a far too familiar sight, something he hated watching yet wanted to at the same time. He watched atop a building down at the scene.

The two hedgehogs were running through the park. Sonic hoping this time she'd give up her own so he wouldn't have to do the hard part.

He groaned in annoyance as it started, Sonic eventually stopping to tell Amy off. He'd seen it so many times he had a mental script in his head.

He spoke aloud-impersonating Sonic's stupid face "Amy stop following me!"

His voice then went high pitch to be Amy "But Sonic we're on a date"

"No we aren't!"

"Why do you say that. We're at the park, it's a nice day and…"

"AMY, we aren't on a date, we've never been on a date. Get this through your head. I've tried to be nice all this time but I can't take it. We are not a couple, we'll never be a couple!" Sonic was extra angry today must have finally reached his breaking point. It threw off the script Shadow had and he watched intently from his perch.

She gasped "Sonic how can you say that, we're meant for eachother?"

"What? What could possibly make you think that!?"

"My cards. They for told it"

Sonic laughed, a little belittling as well "You really think some dumb cards for told this. You not only got lucky but you made a reading for yourself, of course you'd bias towards yourself a bit" he argued. To be honest it was a somewhat valid argument, arguably it was luck what cards you got, but it was true that doing readings for yourself was somewhat bias.

"Please Sonic, we're meant to be together, you saved me from being robo-tised" her eyes started to well up, his comment was kinda rude and belittling so it made her upset even more than just him telling her off.

"Ya and I've saved a bunch of other people you don't see them chasing after me like crazy fangirl"

"But they aren't meant to be with you!"

"Neither are you!" Sonic yelled.

Amy's eyes well up again sucking in air "Please Sonic, give it a chance. It's all I ask"

Shadow shook his head sorry for the girl, so blind she was like a horse with eye protectors. Nothing mattered besides the blue hedgehog in front of her, not the people watching, not potential and far more willing suitors. She even seemingly forgot how he was always there to help her through these events.

It pissed him off to no end, he could live with Amy being with anyone, it's her life and her choice. What angered him was she continually hurt herself, threw herself into these situations expecting a different outcome. How many times did Sonic have to say no before she realized that she'd be much happier with anyone else.

He looked back to the scene as Sonic answered "I sort of tried awhile back. Remember those few weeks I didn't run away as much? That was me trying to coax the normal you out but it never showed. So yes I gave it a chance and I saw nothing different. So please, stop right now" his voice had calmed explaining this.

She looked down but then desperately said "Try again, I'll make it right" her hands clasped together pleading.

"No" Sonic said sweeping his hand sideways through the air like he was cutting that idea right now.

"Please Sonic, Please!" she cried out but Sonic had to stay strong, if he turned back and comforted her then it would reverse everything he'd just said.

Sonic didn't know what to say besides "Amy… I'm sorry… sometimes things just don't go how we planned… and learning to get past it is something we all got to learn… I'm sorry" he said and zipped off in a blur like he always did leaving Amy alone in her sadness.

The darker hedgehog watched crossed armed, he watched as the scene ended like it always did. The way he knew it would end, Amy in tears and Sonic gone. In a way he hated Sonic for leaving her alone, who knows what she could do in such despair but he also understood why. Amy always carried hope, fantasy hope. If Sonic stayed she'd take it as a sign and just fan girl love all over him again.

He felt feelings he didn't normally have when he saw her like this. Sadness for the girl and somewhat jealous. Normally if it were anyone else he'd criticize them for being stupid and allowing themselves to be hurt constantly but not her. He had a feeling she was incapable of escaping this loop of sadness on her own.

Jealousy? It was something he had felt for awhile now, at first he happened upon Amy after being taken down by Sonic again. She had been out in the forest next to the nearby lake. The way she was crying he had mused that she had filled the lake by herself. It didn't help and only made her feel bad.

Eventually he got her to talk about what happened, it was near identical to every other time. Shadow only listened, it was enough for her to have someone finally listen to her. Her friends initially tried to help her and comfort her but after years and it became more of a nuisance than anything else. So finally having someone listen to her again made it feel a bit better.

After that the male waited next to her as she calmed and eventually quit her crying. She thanked him for being so kind and listening to her stupid problems. He almost belittled her by saying something like "Yes it is stupid" but refrained from doing so and answered with a small grunt and nod.

Amy, knowing who she had been speaking to didn't bother to ask him if he'd walk her home. In fact she was pretty sure he didn't want to. She could only imagine just how annoying she was for Shadow, she did him a favour by going back by herself.

That day started their general routine. Amy would follow Sonic around, eventually Sonic would get fed up and tell her off nicely, harshly or just leave her in the dust. Depending on the reaction she'd have worse reactions and Shadow had learned them all.

If he made an excuse she'd be depressed that he didn't spend time with her. If he flat out told her to leave him alone she feel a bit saddened and offended that he had been so rude so she'd rant a bit. Finally if he left her in the she'd be confused and feel unappreciated.

Today was one of the few exceptions where Sonic really had enough, maybe he was stressed out or having a bad day, who knows, point is he really layed into Amy and it made her cry.

Yes it disgusted Shadow that Sonic would make her cry and leave but then again it was Amy's fault at the same time. She'd never get it through her head it felt like. He could personally vouch for getting angry at Rouge sometimes and making her mad.

His red eyes watched as she leaned against a tree and sat down face cupped in her hands in a futile attempt to hide from the world. It must be embarrassing to be rejected in front of all those people and so harshly too.

Taking a deep breath he knew he'd have to go through the hardest part, listen to her problems and get no true appreciation for actually being there in her time of need. On a few occasions he felt like yelling at her for not saying thank you more. Eventually he realized that wouldn't help at all, the last thing she needed was another person apparently hating her in her mind. It just hurt to know that no matter what he did, the few words he spoke or the amount of times he came to her aid she never seemed to notice how much he listened, or cared.

He teleported from his perch to a few feet from her and walked over. Sitting next to her at the base of the tree he waited, he knew his presence was known. He learned awhile ago that he had to let her speak first. Last time he opened up the conversation she got angry and the conversation went on longer then usual. It made her miserable longer and he hated to admit it, he hated to see her cry.

So there he waited next to the crying girl who gasped for air every so often. Looking to her for once he allowed a small frown to mold on his face. It was quick so she didn't notice due to her face still being covered. He wanted to hold her close and show her some real warmth and comfort but his pride wouldn't allow it, on top of that they were out in the open with strangers. Lastly he half expected her to push him away and tell him to leave her alone.

He finally heard her broken voice "The c-c-cards s-s-said so…"

He looked away in thought, all these times she mentioned those stupid taro cards he never actually asked exactly what the prediction was. Perhaps she misinterpreted the words, or was too impatient. Predictions had a tendency to have hidden meanings or be much more vague then they already are. But then again the predictions could be fake and she got lucky and made a bias reading. His skeptical personality went with luck.

"He never told me he was giving me a chance, I would have done things differently" she sobbed.

H wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. It meant she'd change herself for him, was that right? No it wasn't.

"Why is he so cruel?"

Shadow spoke "I don't believe he is being cruel, he is just asking you to respect what he wants… if you care so much you should respect his wishes"

"But then we'll never get married!"

Shadow shook his head, like a deer caught in headlights she couldn't mentally do anything besides staying in the same place she was, question was, would she eventually or allow those headlights to stop her life completely?

"Rose, what's more important you? Him being happy or losing him as a friend?" it sounded like a threat but once when Sonic stumbled on Shadow after running from Amy he had brought up the idea.

Her gasp was loud and she looked to him "WHAT!? Did he says something, oh no he hates me!' her tears came streaming down again.

Shadow sighed "Rose, calm down. He mentioned it once…" she cried louder but Shadow continued "But do you know what he's said far more often?" she quieted down with hopeful eyes "He says he values you are a teammate and more importantly, a friend" this was the most he'd ever spoken during these meetings.

The pink hedgehog looked disappointed but not as much as he had expected and Shadow continued "I may not act like I listen… to anyone but I do and he loves you Amy.." she gasped ecstatic "BUT, listen to me very carefully. He loves you like a sister. As a friend, and as a comrade. I'm sure it's better then him not being your friend at all, and considering he's given you so many chances to stop your attempts to make him your boyfriend he must love having you around"

His words surprisingly made a small smile hit her face for a moment but her frown quickly returned.

"Shadow?..."

"hm?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Amy asked looking down.

His blunt attitude almost made him flat out say yes but he caught himself and started a new "I would call you persistent to a fault"

Somehow his comment made her laugh through her hiccupping "So… stupid right?" her smile evident. He wasn't sure how his comment made her smile but he was glad it had. Perhaps it was because she expected him to call her stupid and his 'trying to be nice' answer caught her off guard, perhaps she appreciated him trying to be nice.

"May I ask you of something?" Shadow asked after small amount of silence.

"What about?"

"You always mention your Taro card reading and how it predicted you were destined to be with Sonic, may I ask what it said?" Shadow asked.

Amy hesitated, she was expecting him to find fault in the prediction, or call her dumb for real this time but she didn't feel like moving and Shadow wasn't known for letting a question go.

"It said my true love and I would meet under strange circumstances, that we'd end up working together. It also said it would take a long time for him to realize his true feelings for me and that I should always be on the look out for it"

He thought this over but she spoke again "I assumed the strange circumstances would the fact we met when he saved me from Eggman. And we do now work together. And he still hasn't realized he loves me" he explained her reasoning.

Shadow oddly thought about it in another way, how'd he and Amy meet? She mistaken him for Sonic then embarrassingly backed off. That was strange right? It had taken him almost five years to realize he had special feelings for Amy and that he had yet to truly show it. It truly made him wonder….

Unfortunately in his train of thoughts Amy spoke up "So you gonna call me dumb for believing in 'hockis pockis?"

"No"

Her silence told him she was surprised so he spoke again "After everything we've seen, Chaos emeralds, massive lizard monsters, a small robot turn into a massive destructive machine, aliens that I'm half related to and a bunch of other crap I can't really say it would be odd that magic and prediction exist. What I don't believe is that they are one hundred percent accurate and probably much more vague then they appear"

Her green eyes stared at him as he spoke, she suddenly noticed how much he was speaking and opening, especially that it was so encouraging.

"So do you think my reading was accurate?"

His eyes closed and after short moment finally decided that maybe he should try something. Something that might finally tell her how much he cared and maybe even get her out of this endless cycle.

"I believe it may have been correct, but perhaps you were too hasty. Perhaps it meant further in the future, maybe you were too impatient. Sonic may not be the one the prediction spoke of, maybe it's another man you've met or will meet. Perhaps you need to widen your vision and look for someone else who may be or has yet to start showing their care" he left it open for interpretation, if she truly didn't like him he'd get his answer eventually without her even telling him. All he knew it she'd finally be searching again and not be in a rut.

"You think…. Sonic isn't my true love… but someone else is?" She asked, the argument so well spoken it make her angry it actually made her question if he was right.

"Perhaps you've tunneled visioned at Sonic for too long and forgotten about all other men?" he clarified.

He heard her hum and think so he stayed quiet secretly hoping she'd pick up on his very vague hints.

"Maybe you're right" the line surprised him more than anything, it was so sudden, he expected it to be more like a seed he'd plant in her mind. She wouldn't believe him at first but slowly realize more and more he'd probably right.

It didn't happen quite that way, it was more like he unlocked a door and logic flooded into her mind all at once. He was really good if he got that to happen with Amy of all people.

"You are actually considering it?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe I've known this for a long time. Maybe I was just used to how I chase Sonic I didn't now what to do, so yes…. You might be right" her small smile appeared again and it made Shadow smile.

"Hey you're smiling" she commented catching him this time.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he purposely lied feeling it might make her feel better.

"Don't lie to me" she chuckled "I saw it, clear as day"

"Maybe a little" he pretended to begrudgingly reply.

Her giggle was like music and Amy nudged him "Thanks Shadow, really, every time you do this it really helps"

"It's no problem" he shrugged.

"No I really mean it, especially today"

She'd never truly tried to make him accept her thanks so perhaps he'd done more than he normally did. That made him feel good that he may have actually changed her outlook on life.

"Well… you're welcome" he said not quite sure how to say it since he'd never really said it before.

Amy smiled as he got up like he always did after their talks but she said "You've come a long way since we met that one night" admiring just how nice he'd become, atleast to her.

Shadow smirked then turned and said "Yes, quite a 'strange' meeting we had" then turned hearing her faintly asked in a disbelief "What?" right before he disappeared in a green flash.

"Maybe that will open her blinders enough to see who really cares about her" he smirked.

 **So that's the newest one shot, hope you guys liked it. As I said above I got another one in the works that is longer, and actually is actually a split between Silvaze and Shadamy, but mostly Shadamy. If I ever figure out how to progress with it you'll be able to read it. It just feel awkward to me that's all. If anyone is waiting on the Fiona one I kinda got stuck there too unable to choose how to progress, like always I got major goals for both but not the stuff that connects it all together or leads up to it. So have patience please.**

 **So until next time, live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk**


	4. Created

**A/N Hey so here's a completely different idea, I've been thrwing around a few ideas that are currently in the works two of which are if Shadow was killed after he reveals his feelings to Amy(Well during his death since he's bleeding out) the other ismore of a Shadamy/Silvaze, basically Silver and Shadow live together and learn a thing or two about eachother. Hope that doesn't give too much away.**

 **For anyone who I actually left and impression on with my previous work and recognize my name I'm sorry I haven't been doing anything for…. Wow has it been over a month and a half atleast? Well honestly I keep writing stuff like the stuff above and halfway through get nervous and believe it sucks. Like I know I'm not that bad or nowhere near the worst writer out there but honestly I feel a little self-conscious. Especially this Sonic stuff, I've never felt this self-conscious on my other stuff but it might be because I'm afraid of all of you. Ya let's just say my bro showed me how divided the Sonic fanbase is on stuff and how angry they can get over pretty low level stuff and I think that's stuck in my mind. Like for example a site dedicated to hating Cosmo, like seriously, who hates that much on one character? Anyway guess I'm kinda scared of people opinion and I like to say I don't give a shit but honestly reviews and messages giving me atleast "Love it" really help my self esteem. God I sound like such a needy prick right now.**

 **Sorry about that, it's more of me giving a life update, that's the highest reason I haven't written much lately the others are stuff I can get over like new xbox one, weird sleeping hours due to work(Shift times changed around again) and some writers block. So like I said I know I sound like a whiny bitch who is trying to get pity but I feel I owe an explanation to anyone who actually bothers to follow my stuff(See I fully understand that I'm low tier on the watch list 'writers to be waiting for updates' I am actually perfectly ok with that, they've probably been here longer, write better then me(For sure) and generally have better plots then me) I think the one thing I got down(sot of) is getting people to say "Awwww" at a nice moment…. Like I've gotten pretty decent remarks on that.**

 **But thanks for reading if you are reading and got past this or just skipped it(Cause I know I've done that) and please enjoy.**

… **.Damn lots of bold words**

 **Description**

 **Genre Sadness/ stuff like that**

 **(This is more like basic background to explain how we got to this point k?)**

 **Bear with me here, this is an AU where everything is fairly normal. Sonic and friends lead normal live though carry their abilities like normal. Years ago Shadow showed up and bregrudingly(Due to Sonic persistence) became their friends. Nobody knows where he came from and when asked he gives vague answers. Over the years everyone made it through school and either went onto secondary education or went out for work. In that time, Amy grew a fascination with the tough and quiet Shadow. Eventually(yet again through persistence) she got him to go on a date with her and things lifted off. Although visually there friends didn't see how it worked Shadow is a different person when alone. Amy learned a lot about him and one da he feels he wants to be with her in a more permanent way. But he must tell her something first, and he's afraid she'll take it badly. Let's see how it goes.**

"I need to tell her, if I don't do it now and she somehow finds out later she'll never trust me. I hope she understands, that's how it's always worked. From the very start she knew to keep it slow and allow me to trust her with my life. How is this any different? Oh right…. It's the one thing I know some will find wrong"

The dark hedgehog stared at his TV, it wasn't even on. He had been staring at his own reflection mid-way between turning it on for nearly fifteen minutes thinking. He had disconnected from his own body temporarily.

"If she rejects me…. What will I do? I've told her just everything about me, except the one thing that sets me apart from everyone else. She knows everything about me and I've trusted her to keep it all quiet. My trust was placed well, she's so damn great. Hell she's even a gossip and still never blabbed about anything I told her" The thought made him smile warmly.

He had initially told her a lie and waited to see if she'd spill the info on one of her friends, when after a month he heard nor saw nothing about that info he went an asked her. She revealed that she hadn't told another soul, she didn't even write it in her diary. All because she could tell he told her that in confidence.

It was that day he realized he could trust her and that she cared about him enough to consider being quiet. As a reward he told her his 'secret' was fake and told her the real truth. The lie caught her off guard but not in a bad way, in fact she completely understood why he tested her. It was that moment both of them truly started dating. That was also the day his life actually gave him a reason to smile once in awhile.

But that was a little white lie and merely a firecracker compared to what he wanted to explain now.

With a heavy sigh Shadow stood and walked to the door, no time like the present.

"Lt's see she get off work about an hour ago, it takes her forty five minutes to get home, she'll probably have wanted to settle down before hearing this, I can get there in fifteen minutes, that gives her half an hour to chill out" he spoke to himself thinking things over.

She worked at a hospital, not as a nurse but as an actual doctor. She made that abundantly clear that she didn't want to be just another gorgeous nurse…. Ok he added gorgeous. But seriously she didn't want to be apart of the female nurse stereotype.

To him it didn't matter, as long as she was doing what she wanted to do and, was happy with it. Although he did enjoy seeing her in uniform it was kinda 'stimulating' to see her in it…. The glasses only made it better.

He shook his head getting those thoughts out of his head, he needed to find a way to explain this to her and hope she'll still accept him.

"Rose I need to tell you something important…. No that doesn't sound important enough, I've said that before… Rose what I'm about to say is the one thing I told you yet… CRAP NO!"

"Why is this so hard, I have so much trust in her, she's accepted everything I've told her, why is this so different. She'd have left you by now if she was really that easily dissuaded. Perhaps she'll hear it and act like it's nothing… but it's NOT!" his mind screamed at him, he actually found himself sweating and wiped his brow.

"You can't lose her, not after everything that's happened, everything you've told. All the time you've spent with her… All the emotions you've grown for her"

In no time flat he found himself at the familiar door. Normally he'd knock without hesitation and impatiently wait to see the face behind it. Today was so much more different than normal.

Everything was telling him to walk away, she didn't need to know. How would she ever know anyway?

But that wasn't the point, the odds of her learning of his past were beyond high. It was the gesture, it had dual meaning. He respected her too much to hide this anymore, and to show he had the ultimate trust for her over anyone else.

So with heavy heart and a willingness to finally release this burden on his conscious he rapped on the door.

In a few moments he heard the footsteps, light but quick, yet still heavy on his ears approach the door.

Stealing himself he grew his normal near emotionless face and got out of his slouch finally taking a deep breath.

The door opened and revealed the woman he had come to love over the years. Sure when he first met her he found her annoying and overly energetic, but like him she changed.

When he first met her she wanted nothing but to be nice, have tons of friends and most importantly, be Sonic's girlfriend. The thought of it now was both funny and worrying too. Let's just say for the first few months Shadow had expected Amy to be using him to get Sonics attention due to them instantly being rivals.

He was proven wrong though as Amy had finally moved on near the end of twelfth grade, atleast that's when she finally stopped bugging him. It was only a year later that the pink hedgehog finally hounded him into going on a date with her.

It made him smile every time now-a-days remembering that day.

Flashback…

"Hey Shad!"

The high pitch voice made Shadows ears sting and turned annoyed. It was no surprise that it hurt, she was basically a foot away from him.

Quickly looking her over he wasn't surprised to see her wearing a light pink t-shirt, white jeans and sandals. Ah Summer, how Shadow liked Summer, his dark fur absorbed heat and kept him warm.

He was surprised to see her quills had grown out, they reached her shoulders now and curled once there. He didn't verbal acknowledge it but he liked it more than her old haircut.

Shadow on the other hand was wearing a simple get up. Red shirt, the chest part cut out to allow his chest fur to flow freely, black bootcut jeans and black and red sneakers. He didn't wear his special rocket skates too often because people would ask and that wasn't something he could just vaguely answer.

"What?" he asked the over excited girl in annoyance.

If he recalled from his last conversation with Sonic, which wasn't by his choice. Just like how he ended up being Sonic and everyone else friend the persistent blue bastard refused to let him drift away. It mostly annoyed the crap out of him but secretly it made him happy. Atleast somebody wanted him around.

Back to his conversation with Sonic. The blue blur had mentioned, among a great many other things, that Amy went to medical school to be… a nurse?

"Shouldn't you be at school? He asked her before she could answer his last question.

Having known him for most of high school she was ok with his harsher tone and not even letting her answer. Her smile continued "Well my class today was a morning class, so I'm free for the rest of the day"

"Then go spend it shopping or cutting open a teddy bear to practice what you've been learning" he growled crossing his arms.

She giggled and said "Been there done those" her smile and answer to the teddy bear crack made her feel a little crazy causing Shadow to raise and eyebrow quickly.

"What do you want?" he said getting back to his original question.

"I was wondering around trying to find something to do saw you so I thought maybe we could catch up… how'd you know I went to school?" she quickly asked noticing he knew that.

Shadow shrugged "Sonic wouldn't leave me alone and told me what everyone from high school was up to"

"Ah I see. He told me he wanted to give you a call. So what are you up to?" Amy asked staring at him with her big green eyes. "Like what'd you do after graduation?"

"I got myself a job at a garage, got a motorcycle, got an apartment. So I'm pretty much where I want to be" he explained giving no real details just vaguely explain his life hoping she'd take it and go away.

"Cool, where ya live?" The question made Shadow inwardly sigh.

"Downtown"

"Cool, I live on campus of the college. Got a roommate called Blaze, she's pretty cool, sometimes a bit uptight but all around nice" She explained, she knew he wanted her gone, and that any question she'd ask would be met with short vague answers. She and her friends had learned quickly learned to accept the small information, because in the end it was more then him not answering at all. He was like a mystery novel, getting a clue into his life one question at a time.

"Sounds nice" he said bored.

"You got a roomie for your apartment?"

"Nope, though may need to soon, the rent is going up soon" Shadow explained. It was the first bit of info he gave that wasn't directly asked, he only did that because if the time came and the prices went up he'd like to have some people he could go to ask about a potential roommate.

"Oh sorry to hear that, I'll keep an ear out for anyone needing a place, just let me know if the price goes up and I'll find someone" she hoped showing some kindness would make him a little more open.

He begrudgingly said "Thanks" looking away past her.

"Your welcome…." She then scratched the back of her head and said "Sooooo… you doing anything?"

"Just walking" he said soon about to regret answering that way.

"Great! I want some lunch come on!" she quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

End flashback…

Ya that started it all, a slip of the tongue and some lunch. After that she had seemed to be able to find him all the time, until finally she asked to come to her for a dinner. Of course she tricked him and booked a table at high class restraint and showed up properly dressed while Shadow showed in normal clothes. That was awkward.

Everything had been turned around, she asked him on the date, she asked if he'd consider dating her and eventually was the one to actually ask him. For reasons unknown to him to this day he agreed. A month or two later he started his trust exercise where it truly began.

"Hey Shad, what's up?"

He snapped from his trance, all those memories blasted through his mind in a matter of about two seconds. Shaking his head he got back to the real world.

Quickly looking her over she was in her pajamas now and had pink bunny slippers, cute.

"Nothing much, how was work?" Shadow asked hoping to just talk for a moment allow himself to think.

"It was cool, didn't get to cut anyone open today, maybe tomorrow" she joked, the dark humour was something she developed after starting medical school.

Either way he chuckled "Poor you"

She smiled giving him a hug and then said "Come on inside, I was making dinner"

'Cause that's what I need, food in my already churning stomach' he thought but followed her inside. Her apartment was like it had been since last year. Pretty normal apartment, kitchen, living room with a TV, bathroom, bedroom and a balcony. She clearly made more money then him due to being a doctor.

"What'cha cooking?" he asked following her and the smell.

"Just some leftovers, why'd you stop by?" she asked getting back to her food.

"Ya well…" he scratched his head looking away, he sort of didn't want to see her face.

"Yes?" she asked turning thinking he just zoned out again staring at her but found him facing away looking intensely nervous.

"Shad, everything ok?" she walked over side stepping around him and leaning a bit to get back into his view.

"Ya…. Just…. There's something… I need to"

"Shadow?"

"Huh" he looked directly at her now, directly into her green eyes, so filled with worry.

"What's going on, I've never seen you so nervous…. Wait…"

Her eyes widened making him gasp in fear. She knew, dammit she already knew…. How…. And she never told me…. Shit, here it comes, she's dumping me" it was the first time he had ever lost his rationality. It didn't occur to him that if she knew his secret she wouldn't have even let him inside.

"Shadow you can't propose to me randomly like this!"

He sighed then jolted stiff again "No! I wasn't… I wasn't asking you to if you'd marry me!"

She heaved out a sigh "Oh thank god, for a second I thought…. Damn that would have been completely unromantic"

"No it's something else…. Wait you'd say yes if I asked?" he asked quizzically.

Her blush came as she was wide eyed but before she could answer he groaned "Just… keep making this harder dammit!'

"What? What's getting harder to say?" she asked now focused on his mystery topic.

He sighed again slouching "Rose… turn off the oven"

"O…k" she said awkwardly doing as he asked "Shadow you ok, seriously just tell me"

Shadow ran his claws along his brows hard but not enough to hurt himself and growled "Just give me a second"

"Shad, just calm down, whatever it is. I'll listen" she cooed taking his hands gently.

Her encouragement was greatly appreciated, but also possibly about to turn around and slap her in the face.

He took one final deep breath and said "I need to tell one last thing about me… it's a bit of a story, please listen to it all…. Then make your choice"

"What choice?"

"Shhhh" he hushed her quickly.

She did as he asked and started to explain.

"A long time ago, there was a man named Gerald Robotnik. He wanted to find a way to end the threat of diseases killing people. Mostly because his daughter had a terminal, incurable disease"

Amy looked sadly at him hearing this wondering what this had to do with him.

"In his attempt he went to some… questionable areas. Eventually found DNA through experimentation that he used to make a clone. Unfortunately the clone came with other side effects, like super powers of different kinds. The wrong kind of people heard about it and attacked the facility, they either wanted it as a weapon or were just afraid of it and wanted it gone, it doesn't matter now"

"Why are you telling me this…. How do you know all this?" Amy asked confused.

"Almost done…" he said getting ready for the really hard parts.

"The attack didn't go as planned, things happened…. A lot of people died. The daughter of Gerald had gotten to know the clone well and they became good friends. They were basically the only friends eachother had, she taught him stuff and he gave her a friend to speak to" He looked away from those green eyes feeling in a moment they'd be filled with fear, confusion and hate.

"When the attack occurred a lot of people were killed on their way to this clone. Gerald was killed, even….. the daughter…. Maria was killed" his eyes filled with tears as the memories ran through his mind. The tears gave away who the clone was and Amy went wide eyed.

Shadow wasn't done yet and finished "When she died…..it…. I… killed them all…"

"What!?" she gasped letting go of his hands covering her mouth in horror.

This is what he was afraid of but now that he opened his mouth he couldn't stop, all the grief and anger welled up inside him for all these years was finally coming and he said with grit teeth "Using my powers I killed every last soldier in that facility, nobody escaped, I wouldn't allow them to get away with killing the only family I ever knew in my short life…" he looked angry but his eyes softened crying again falling to his knees.

"I'm not a real hedgehog and I'm a murderer!" he wailed with his eyes closed

That was it, his horrible past, he wasn't a real person, he never was. He was thing created in a lab, he was a freak. To add to that he mercilessly killed over a hundred soldiers who were just following orders, all of them vaporized in a blast of chaos energy. He lived without mercy for years but he finally realized what he had done and regretted it since. Too bad one of his powers wasn't time manipulation, because he would have changed it all had he a second chance.

"That's why I'm so reclusive…. Why I refused to speak to anyone… I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me again… then you… you opened me up. I revealed everything to you. But this… this was the most important I could possibly tell you" he looked to her feet too afraid to look at her face.

"I trust you more than anyone I've ever met and dammit I respect you more than you know for doing everything you've done for me and for that I couldn't hide that anymore. I needed to tell you. Tell you just how terrible of a thing I am" the word 'thing' was like poison in his mouth.

He had yet to hear her say anything and finally said still looking down "So do away with me, throw me to the curb…. I wouldn't blame you… hell…. Turn me in if you wish" he outstretched his arms seriously ready for her to call 911 on him.

He waited…. And waited…. And waited for her to say anything, make any noise. He almost thought she wasn't there anymore but he kept an eye on her feet.

"You killed them all…" she finally smoke, he could tell she was crying now too from the tone of her voice and the choking sounds.

"Yes…"

"How'd you get to our high school?" she asked clearly stalling, for what reason he didn't know.

"I lived by myself for a few years, learning what I could, understanding what it meant to be alive since I had nobody to help me anymore. Finally after so long I grew a spine and sighed up for school… and then we all met" he sniffed as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Shadow…"

"I'm a monster… you see now… right?" he wheezed out.

"No you aren't!"

He looked up finally to see her face and saw it filled with tears, he expected that. He didn't expected the emotions behind the eyes. He saw fear, but not the fear he expected. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of what he might do.

What he expected to be hate was sorrow.

"But I am, I wasn't born…. I was created, and because of that I knew nothing when the attack came… I killed them all" he said not understanding why he was trying to make her see his argument and turn him away.

"But you aren't a monster… you didn't know any better… you were angry and young and lost the one person who was your friend. Anyone would have been angry" Amy said taking a cautious step forward.

"Yes but my tantrum killed over a hundred people… some of which may have been part of facility and not been killed yet!"

She frowned "It is sad… but it was either that or be killed, and even if you did make it out without killing them all they'd have known you escaped"

He looked away knowing that was true.

"So what now… you what I've done, what I'm capable of… tell me to leave and never see you again" he was so sure this would be the outcome he was asking to just say it.

"But I don't want you to" she whimpered now having moved a few inches from him also on her knees.

"Why… you aren't scared of me, my power, my rage?" he looked at back to her eyes, he saw tears in her eyes which sparkled in the light. It almost hypnotized him.

"Shadow, you haven't done anything like that since then, atleast since we met. It means you're under control , you understand your powers are a responsibility. Remember those bullies Tails had? I remember you and Sonic tried to make them go away. You could have easily hurt them with your powers or even just your strength but you knew to intimidate them. It could have been so much easier to knock them out but you didn't" she explained forcing him to keep eye contact with her. Whenever he tried to look away she grab his chin and force him to look at her.

Hearing her words made Shadow feel better, but still wasn't enough yet. In his mind he was still a fake and a murderer, of course he held himself back after coming to society. He promised himself to only ever defend people. Initially he planned to do that by staying away from people but Sonic just refused to leave him be. Turns out that was the day his life started its turn around, he should have thanked him.

"And yes you killed all those people, but you were angry. They may have been just following orders but… you wouldn't be here and met all of us… and been with me" it was now her turn to look away "I don't know what I'd be doing and who I'd be with right now…. I might still be chasing after Sonic…"

Shadow looked to her and for a moment forgot what they were talking about and caressed her cheek, but he had no idea what to say. He couldn't predict that either. The thought scared him, any world where he wasn't with her scared him he realized.

"I wouldn't want to know" he whispered.

"Neither would I" she looked hopefully like he was turning around, sadly he still had doubt.

"But… I'm not real… I'm fake, I'm a thing that was created?"

"So, what does that have to do with anything, you are alive. I can touch you" her hands cupped his face softly "I can hear your voice, your heart beat. I see no difference, you came into this world differently than the rest of us but you will live and die just like the rest of us" how wrong she was about that.

Shadow gulped "You don't understand…. Do you see how I look right now?"

She nodded confused at where he was going.

"This is how I looked the day I opened my eyes, haven't you noticed. I was taller then everyone high school, but I never changed… I won't change… I can't change… I won't die"he slowly looked down hearing her gasp.

"W-ha… how?"

"I was made to live forever… or it was a side effect, I was never really told that. But… when you pass away, whenever everyone passes away I will still be hear, looking the same as the day I was made"

Shadow…." She whimpered out sad for him but he didn't allow her to speak yet.

"It's not fair to you. How could it be fair for you to spend your life with me, have kids grow old and pass knowing that I'll just keep going and watch our kids have their kids and watch them pass. It's hardly fair for me. A parent should never see their kids side before them… I'd see my grandkids pass and my great grand kids and so on and so on" he voice shuddered as he explained it.

"So you'd give up being happy and passing on a legacy because you think it isn't fair for me, or our kids?"

"Of course" he said sternly "You are the most important thing in my life, so much so I'd give you up so you'd be happy" his eyes met hers and his words moved her, he could tell.

Unknown to him Amy saw more of Shadow then she'd even since the total accumulated time she'd known him in that one moment. All the care, nobility, and love were in his eyes. The walls were gone the barriers that hid his emotions his true self were finally gone. His beautiful ruby eyes hypnotized her. She saw all the good in him, an endless expanse of regret, love, fear, so many emotions that made her almost stop breathing in surprise.

Without saying anything she simply grabbed him and gently pulled him into her arms. His true self was finally here. She always knew he had some secret of hidden attributes she'd never found but now it was all out there. All it did was make her want him to stay even more.

Shadow was completely under her control, he made no attempt to escape her grasp, he'd never felt so vulnerable. He felt so exposed but at the same time felt lighter. All the guilt, fear and regret was gone and it was all because of her. What was he thinking, she wouldn't leave him. Like every time he told her something important it only made their relationship stronger.

This was no different…

"I love you Rose" he whispered wrapping his arms around her too, he realized he was quivering in fear but upon realizing everything would be ok his body calmed and he stared breathing easier.

Amy laughed in happiness hearing those words, he'd said it before but today at this moment just made it sound even more important than before "I love you too Shadow, whatever you did in the past, whatever you are. It doesn't matter. You are what you are now and I love who you are. I always will, don't ever doubt that"

Shadow refused to let her go, he never wanted to let her go.

Amy didn't want to either, he was like a child in her arms, he needed someone to take care of him in this moment and she wasn't going to move until he did.

Despite the tears and sadness and especially that Shadow expected to be out the door it all changed to something he didn't expect.

Their bond was tighter than ever and were now he knew she wouldn't leave despite all his crazy secrets. He finally felt complete.

After half an hour of silence, besides sniffing, Amy finally asked "Shadow, come on. Let me make us some dinner"

He weakly smiled to her getting a look at the eyes he fell in love with "That… that would be nice"

She slowly stood up and helped him up and walked to the oven before turning it back on. She squeaked feeling warm arms wrap around her "Thank you… for everything"

"No thank you" she whispered "That took courage, thank you for trusting me with it"

"Thank you for not leaving me" as long as she was in his life he was happy.

Both smiled and stood there silently as she cooked and enjoyed eachother care and love. There was no nothing else in this world either could think of, no doubts of where the future would send them. No worries, just love.

No secret could keep them apart.

 **Ugggggggg…. That ending felt dragged on. I had no idea how to end it, infact I feel like this ending wasn't good but I knew if I backtracked or kept going it would still feel bad so that's it. Hope it made you feel warm and fuzzy or sad and tear up a bit. If it sucked let me know. SELF CONFIDENCE it is so effecting me right now hahahahaha. Whatever, let me know if ya like it and look out for the next chapter my friends.**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk**


	5. If only

**A/N Hey so just kinda felt like writing thought of this and felt I should do something with Shadow and Amy again after so long. Anyway not much backstory just thought of the general idea while sitting watching TV with my dad and was like "Ya that'd be cool, let's get more specific"**

"How'd I get here?"

"How'd I end up bleeding from several wounds trying to hold onto my life?"

How'd I end up in the lap of this crying girl whom I'd done this all for?"

Earlier…

Tranquility, that was what this place brought me. The sounds of the forest, the birds, the leaves in the wind. The sound of my shoes stepping in the grass. A place where I could get away from everything, and everyone.

I liked being here in this secluded part of the forest. It was a place few travelled to, and I was glad that to this point I hadn't met anyone here, it kept the illusion that it was a place just for me. I loved it, a place my friend Maria would have loved.

He smiled thinking of Maria having gotten past her death long ago, but thinking of her always made him think to another girl he met nearly fifty years later. She just reminded him of Maria, caring of everyone despite how they look or what they've done, she reminded me of her so much that I began to remember more about from just her words. I sighed just enjoying my thoughts and the scenery as I continued to walk.

Like always I walked along the imaginary path I had made and took a whiff of the air then exhaled with a sigh. The sun was on its way back down from the sky and I guessed it was around two or three in the afternoon.

Fifteen minutes of peaceful walking made me realize the birds had quieted down, strange.

I'd never been tense or on alert before in this place but that simple difference did it for me. My ears flicked in various direction trying to figure out what it was that caused the birds to quiet down.

To my surprise it was a scream I heard breaking the deceptive silence. Someone was here, and needed help!

I ran in the direction of the scream. My reactions were so fast by the time I started running a gunshot followed the scream. Had to move fast.

Another scream, good they were still alive, estimating the distance I was about a second away.

More gunshots followed as I exploded out of a bush ready for action. Almost instantly the flash of light appeared relatively in front of me. As the flash disappeared I realized the gun was aimed at me, too late react, ignore it.

Curling up and spinning I hit the thing holding the gun and bounce off hearing a crunch of metal. Robots, probably Eggman's.

Heading into the air I had a second to look around. More flashes aimed at me, this time I was ready and barely dashed out of the bullets and landed sliding to a stop to face my enemies.

They were definitely eggbots, but who screamed and where were they. My red eyes quickly scanned around and landed on pink.

I instantly knew it was. Unfortunately she was on the other side of every singe eggbot. Two were approaching her.

"Run!" I yelled but quickly realized her legs had been tied together. One of the eggbots approaching her had a different gun then that others, looked like a bola shooter.

Guess I had to save the day.

"Oh shit" more muzzle flashes broke me from my thoughts, how'd I get so distracted.

Using my rocket shoes I dashed to the left then used them again to burst forward. After just one stride I jumped and spin dashed at my first target. It had no chance as I bounced off the now broken head of the machine. Spinning in the air I aimed at the next to my right and smashed it to pieces as well.

The third was to my left this time, this one was looking at Amy, it would have no chance. Or so I thought.

Right before I reached my target it turned swinging its arm sideways in my direction. Damn did it hurt, not as much as my back hitting the nearby tree, the swing throwing me threw the air.

All the wind was knocked from my lungs as I fell to my knees. Coughing I looked out and saw the eggbot picking up the helpless girl. The sight forced me to take a gulp of air and get to my feet. It hurt so bad, why I didn't care to ask but I had to reach her. I wouldn't let them hurt her, ever.

Ignoring the remaining eggbots aiming in my direction I burst forward straight at Amy and prepared a chaos spear. In half a second I had impaled the eggbot with the spear and threw it aside and looked to Amy.

"You alright?"

She nodded panting hard but her eyes were thankful. I gestured to the bola around her legs letting her know to untie it and turned. Only to meet with another gun flash.

This time I stumbled back from the shot.

"T-they…. They shot me?" Not many he'd the honor of hurting me, especially not some stupid eggbots.

I growled, they'd pay, whatever pain I was supposed to feel didn't come as my body pumped itself full of adrenaline. Not only that but I channeled chaos energy through my veins teleported behind the eggbots.

I tripped the one directly in front of me before it could turn and destroyed it with a chaos spear to the head. I then threw the spear towards the next closest. After that I dashed forward simply cutting threw it as I ran using a chaos hand chop. Sliding to a stop I had to face the last two offenders.

Yet another muzzle flash catching me off guard, I knew it connected, just ignore it. My thoughts went to Amy with fueled my body to its very limit.

One last dash forward I spin dashed into the first bounced off readied a spear and mid spinning in the air I threw it towards the last taking it out just before it fired at me.

I landed panted loudly, what was that noise…. Wheezing? I looked to Amy and found her un hurt. But then I looked to her eyes and they were filled with terror, what was she scared of, the eggbots were destroyed?

I went to walk to her but suddenly fell to my hands and knees.

"What? I feel fine!?"

My quickly began to feel numb and I felt dizzy, what was happening? My strength slowly faded making my head slowly slump down since my neck couldn't support it. That's when I realized the problem.

"Why is there blood under me?" my body quivered already knowing, my brain just needed to catch up.

I think I could hear Amy yell something but I was too busy trying to understand what was happening to hear.

I lifted a hand to where the dripping was coming from and found it covered in blood.

"My blood?" I shuddered finally realizing it. I'd been shot, atleast three times I guessed running the events through my mind again.

I felt something touch me and managed to finally look up and found Amy, teary eyed asking me something, I could barely make out what was being said.

"Oh chaos Shadow! Lay down please!"

I was so weak I had no choice but to do as her scared voice said. I would have just fallen on my face if she hadn't helped and soon I found my head in her lap.

"How did I let this happen? I'm better than this. I would have never been so stupid before, just a few eggbots, I could have finished them without even trying, why'd I act so rash this time?"

All my personal questions washed away as I saw Amy looking down on me crying her eyes out. Poor girl probably felt guilty for what happened, she got cornered and needed to be saved, and I got shot saving her.

"I'm so sorry Shadow" her voice whimpered out the words.

My whole body shuddered trying to reply "Don't… be"

She shook her head, her nice quills shaking around in the air and her tears dropping onto me "No, this is my fault"

It didn't even cross my mind to agree with her but only for my hand, weak as it was, to drift up to her cheek "It was an accident" I shuddered out.

I felt her tears stream down my hand and slowly drift down my arm, the sensation was one of the few things I could feel besides the unending numbness. Once again even in desperate times she offered me something to feel like so long ago when she unlocked my memories.

"Why?... Why did you do that for me?" her chest racked with sobs.

I let out a small huff. Why did I do it? The questions came back, why did I jump into that fight so recklessly, I could have finished them off easily without damage had I thought better. I always could make a plan fast, but this time I just went in and now I was dying.

The questions yet again attracted me to her eyes, why did my questioning lead me back to her? Why her eyes….. her glimmer caring eyes.

"You were in danger" I took a deep breath the air escaping me fast when I spoke "If not…. You'd be like me"

She just cried more, my logical answer was also a hard truth her conscious now had to tackle.

She was right though, as was I, it could have gone differently, we could have both come out fine. But when I saw her in danger my mind forgot about caution and strategy, a instinct I hadn't felt in such a long time, to protect someone at all cost.

Maria…. That's where I last felt it, I was so desperate to save her… get her away from the gunfire, but I failed. In my failure I saw the life drain from her eyes, the good she brought the universe dissipate into thin air…. All because I wasn't fast enough…. All because I didn't push myself further that extra bit to keep her alive.

Looking into Amy's eyes, they made me feel the same way, yet even stronger… I felt for her even more than Maria… she made me push past my calculative thinking and take hold of primal anger. A need to protect so strong I forgot about myself and only of her, even for just a split second. It was enough to take a bullet when I easily could have avoided it. All because I needed to save her faster than my caution would allow.

She was safe… that's all that matters, maybe a bruise or two, but safe. Nothing else mattered I realized.

I smiled up at her, her sadness and fear made her question me "Why are you smiling…. You're dying?"

I chuckled but it came out as a harsh cough, my fist covered my mouth but I saw blood on it, but I still smiled.

"Because you're safe" I wanted to say more but my lungs emptied all of their contents forcing me to try and breath again.

"But you are dying for it!?"

"Everyone dies sometime" I coughed again blood on my lip now "Yours just isn't today" I hoped she'd take the chance I gave her and make it worth it.

"But…. You don't deserve this…" she whimpered wiping the blood from my lip with her thumb, despite my numbed senses, destroyed robots, blood and sweat her aroma filled my nose above it all. One of the most heavenly scents I'd ever smelt, and on my death bed no less. Just another thing she gave me by being the kind caring soul she was, even if it was one small gesture.

Sadly I couldn't enjoy it long as I coughed again, another spurt of blood escaping my maw. I didn't have very long left, maybe I could figure out my feelings by then. Good thing everything was going in slow motion.

I loved Maria like a sister, she was one of two family members I had besides Gerald who was technically my father. Amy reminded me so much of her in almost all aspects. They saw everything on the bright side even if there was none. Almost nothing put them down and they had a determination match by only a few. Although their goals were different, they both shared the drive to achieve them.

Remembering Maria always talking about getting to earth and enjoying the night sky with me or experiencing all life had to give nothing would stop her from surviving long enough for me to give her a cure for her disease…. That is all but a gun.

Amy had only cared about a few things, making Sonic her boyfriend and being a good person by either showing them her special form of enthusiasm, or saving innocent with her special form of pain. Although one of those goals had died down in the last few years to just a passing memory. She was mature now and had an open mind for the future, a future I gave her a chance to experience.

I suddenly felt sad thinking of empty place in her heart reserved for her actual true love, and her future…. Like I wanted to see.

No… fill it.

That was it, moments before death I figured it out, that's why I did it.

I loved her.

She was everything Maria had been yet somehow different. Strong confident and kind, both never cared what I was or did and just knew in their hearts I was good, not evil. I distinctly remember Amy telling me sometime after the Black Arm invasion she knew I'd survived and would be back. She just knew I would, and she was the happiest to see me, even more than Rouge.

Even after my victory was for sure she knew my heart would tell me to stop destroying the world and save it, her faith and words made me remember who I truly was, what I was meant to be, and made me realize Maria wasn't an exception.

All this time I lied to myself, afraid to get attached again and get hurt again, even if I wasn't conscious of it.

If only I wasn't dying, I'd tell her…. But I couldn't now. Look how heartbroken she is, how completely los she was for an answer. How could I burden her mind and conscious with a death bed confession and make her wonder for the rest of her life what could have been. I know she would, unlike anyone else I knew, I had faith as she did in me, that she would consider us being together a truly real possibility.

I could see it now, the good times, the bad times, the times she forces me to do things and I secretly enjoy it…. A future with her…. I could see.

If only I weren't dead….

 **So That way more emotional then I wanted it to, like seriously when I started this weeks ago(yes I stopped and started constantly) I was planning for Shadow to barely survive but this was…. better.**

 **Anyway to anyone who is wondering "God this Admiralkirk is so slow to update, I'm so annoyed, what a lazy jerk" you are somewhat right. Lots of stuff has been going on. What with Battleborn out, Overwatch beta(fun as fuck) and me suddenly wanting to play Dragon age inquisition again…. AND DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM I was busy. But what was actually holding me back is lately work has been really hammering down on me. For the last while this has been my schedule.**

 **Saturday:off/Sunday 2:35pm-10:35pm/Monday 10pm-8am/ Tuesday:off/ Wednesday and Thursday 2:35pm-10:35pm and finally Friday 8pm-6am. My sleeping schedule is constantly changing throughout the week so I'm utterly exhausted near constantly when I have free time because I'm purposely staying awake so I shift back into another sleeping time to accommodate my work times. SO seriously if there's problems it'sbecause my brain is melting. Thanks.**

 **Live long and prosper**

 **Admiralkirk.**


End file.
